Ocean Rising
by Jadecoyote
Summary: Aquaman and The JLA chase after Lex Luthor,but what does Aquaman find
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Ocean Rising  
by Jadecoyote  
Rated: PG-13  
Author's Note: This is my first JLA fic so please be kind!  
Type: Romantic, Humor  
  
The sun rose over the Justice League Association Watchtower. Orin king of Posidion City also know favoritly as Aquaman slept tiredly in his bed. Suddenly his alarm went went off on the side of side table. Groining lightly he sturred, turning over he waved his hand towards the table knocking the alarm off the table.Rolling over he opened his eyes slowly. His blue eyes looked up at the door as the light poured in from the window. Yawning he slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Swinging his legs over the side of the wooden frame. His blue sheets shifted slightly over him. Pushing them aside he stood up and walked to his dresser. Opening it he started his day getting dressed as a usual day. Lazily he opened his door and walked down the large hall to the kitchen.   
In the kitchen Kyle Grayner also known as Green Lantern and Wally West aka The Flash sat at the round black table as Clark Kent cooked breakfast and Diana stood on a large barstood at the bar table drinking a glass of orange juice.  
"Morning Sun Shine!", Diana exclimed taking another sip of his orange juice.  
"Good Morning Your Highness", Clark chirped. Knodding Orin made his way to the table and knodded lazily. Pouring a empty glass of orange juice Diana went over and handed him a glass of juice.   
"Did you sleep well Orin?", Diana asked.  
"No I keep having restless sleep", He replied.  
Walking over he sat in a empty chair and looked around. Looking out the window he looked at the open sea.  
"We have a job to do today sleepy head", Kyle added pouring a bowl of Raisin Bran. Orin just knodded again his eyes fixed on the sun pouring down on the calm sea.   
"Lex Luthor is pouring toxic chemicals into the ocean from Lex Corp.", Clark reported fliping a pancake.   
"We have to go to the area as soon as possible", Orin Replied.  
  
Getting ready they all headed off to the Lex Corp building. Splitting up they searched the building. Aquaman headed to the lower area of the building. Walking threw the sliding doors he was confronted by two guards.   
"I am Aquaman let me threw", He yelled. Not listening to his request they pulled there guns and aimed at him. He pulled his trition out and got one of them pinning them in arm against the wall making him unable to move. Kicking the other one both were unable to move. Looking at the large steel door in front of him he studied the buttons and codes. Pulling a key card from one of the guards belt. Walking back over to the door he slid the card threw the opening. With a high pitched beep the door slid open. Cautiously he stepped threw the door and looked around. In the middle of the room a large round tank sat. A figure sat in the middle of the water filled tank. Th efigure was theing at the waist not strong built but a female figure. The female had long blond hair that cascaded down her body. WAtching the figure for a while he snapped back to reality and walked closer to the tank. Putting a hand on the cold glass he looked over the tank to see how it opens. Climbing up the thin latter he looked down at the top of the water.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  



	2. Ch.2

  
  
Chapter 2: Jewel of the Ocean  
  
  
Slowly moving down the two steps on the other side of the tane he carefully moved in the tank. Moving towards the unconcience women he grabbed her around the waist and slowly brought her to the surface. Jumping out of the water he was presented with a problem. In front of him stood six men in large armor and in the middle stood Lex Luthor holding a gun.   
"Well well well Aquaman coming to the rescue,but where are your friends", he chuckled.  
"What have you done with them?", Aquaman yelled.  
"Oh..I have them busy", he chuckled moving to a large servalience screen. Pulling out a large control he pushed the red button turning on the screen. The heros appeared on the screen fighting a giant metallic dragon in a sealed up room. Aquaman's face turn to a look of horror.   
"Give me the girl and your friends will live", Luthor offered.  
"What is the intrest in her?", Aquaman asked. Luthor looked over him pensivly.  
"The girl is like you Aquaman,but she controls a great aquatic dragon which is very powerful", Lex replied cocking the gun.  
"Now give me the girl or your friends will die", Lex repeated.  
With a large sound the door slam open landing across the room.  
"Not so fast Lex Luthor", Superman yelled. The others joined by his side. Aquaman looked at his friends then at the screen. Then he relized Lex tried to trick him. Roping two of the men Wonder Women knocked them out. Batman moved swiftly and kicked one of the men behind. The Flash zoomed past luthor and grabbed his gun before he knew what happened. Green Lantern and Tempest took down the others. Holding the women tightly Aquaman made his way past everyone else and layed her in Wonder Women's invisable plane brushes a few strands of blond hair out of her face. The others joined him and headed to the watchtower.   
  
  
To Be Continued........  
  



End file.
